Dragon Ball Heroes What If Saga 1 - Frieza Saga
by Dragon Ball Kids
Summary: Im not very good at these since its our first story... all i can say is that we added 4 OC thats all. There are some characters i couldnt add to the character thingy so you will see other characters in it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

We don't own anything except a ham sandwich, p.s. this is our first story ENJOY

Episode 1: The Arrival on Namek Using their ship Bulma has lent them, Chris, Tim, and Marco had arrived on Namek to search for the 7 magic Dragon Balls to bring back their fallen friends who died from the Saiyans.

Chris: Aww, man! I wish I could brought the nimbus cloud with me. Still takes a lot of energy to fly.

Tim: Hey at least your dad can teach you when he comes back to life.

Chris: Well, let's try to bring back our friends first.

Tim: True, hey Marco want to spar?

Marco: Yes, lets spar, it will increase your skills.

Tim: Alright hold nothing back Chris wanna join?

Chris: Do you have the Dragon Radar on you?

Tim: Oh yeah, that would be bad if it was to be destroyed.

Marco: Just set it aside and we will begin.

Chris: I'll take it!  
*throws radar and catched radar*  
Now let me see where the nearest Dragon Ball is…. *Clicks Radar* Oh! There's one not to far, I'll go get it while you guys spar!

Tim: Ok, *Gets to an defencive stance* Ready Marco?

Marco: Whenever you are!

Tim: Alright no holding back! YAAAA!

(Meanwhile Chris is getting the Dragon Ball)

Chris: Yikes looks like other people want it first, better hide.

Dodoria: *Scouter beeps* Huh there's two faint power levels over there. May I go check it, Lord Frieza?

Frieza: Fine Dodoria, Zarbon stay with me.

Dodoria: Shouldn't be too hard. *Flies off*

Chris: EEEK! He's coming, he knows where I am! *Flies over* Oh… good he didn't. But he's heading over where Tim and Marco are. Hopefully they can handle him.

(Back to Marco and Timothy)

Marco: Wait, stop Tim, do you sense that a big power level is next to Chris, now its coming to us.

Tim: Yeah your right. And it's coming to us fast quick hide!

Marco: *Whisper* Do you think he has one of those scouter things?

Tim: *Whisper* I don't know.

*Dodoria lands*  
Dodoria: Come on out! I know you're here. The scouter just read your levels. If you don't come out I'll destroy this place and bring you out myself. *Charges Energy Blast*

Tim: *Whisper* Stay here, Marco. ALRIGHT YOU GOT ME!

Dodoria: Heh heh, There you are. Where's the other one?

Tim: Other one? I'm the only one here.

Dodoria: Oh really? So it was supposed to be a space duck or something? Don't make me laugh.

Tim: Are you sure you're stupid machine isn't malfunctioning?

Dodoria: Let me check again… *Beep* Huh? Power level is at a 5 weaker than the duck.

Marco: *Whisper* I think we can take this guy if we work together.

Tim: *Whisper* I don't know he is stronger than both of us combined.

Dodoria: Either way, I'm still going to kill you..  
Tim: (Dang it where the hell is Chris?!)

Dodoria: Say goodbye! *Punches, sends Tim flying into Marco*

Marco: Dang it Tim was right he is stronger than both of us combined! Tim do your solar flare!

Tim: Alright. SOLAR FLARE!

Dodoria: *blinded* Ack! What was that?! Dirty tricks!  
*Marco destories scouter*

Tim: HURRY LETS GET TO CHRIS, MARCO!

Marco: ok and lets go fast as we can. *Flies over to Chris*

Chris: Shh! Do not say a word!

Tim: Who's that in the chair?

Chris: I'm not sure but I know he's the leader for sure.

Marco: he or she looks powerful .

Tim: To me he or she looks like another piece of space trash like vegeta, also he or she looks crippled.

Chris: No! They're about to kill them! I'm going in! HAAAHH! *Burst in*

Tim: NO! CHRIS!  
*Chris hits Zarbon's face*

Marco: I'm coming to

Tim: QUACK!  
*Flies off saving a little namekian child*

Chris: I'm not going to let you hurt these innocent people!

Tim: CHRIS COME ON YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM ALONE!

Frieza: Zarbon, kill them all and give me the Dragon Ball. I'll be at the ship. *Flies off*

Tim: CHRIS WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WE COULD'VE DIED!

Dodoria: FOUND YOU!

Chris: Ack! The other guy is coming too! Oh, crap!

Marco: You again. *Zarbon catches up*

Zarbon: You brats are going to pay. *Dodoria get kicked to the ground by Vegeta*

Chris: Wha-?

Marco: When did Vegeta get here?

Vegeta: Don't consider this any sort of favor, I'm here to deal with Dodoria.  
*Flies down to Dodoria*

Marco: What about the ugly green guy?

Zarbon: I'm gonna to kill you for that! and i'm not UGLY! I happen to be the prettiest on my planet.

Chris: Looks like we have to take care of him.

Tim: We will get him all at once.

Chris: I wish Goku was here! GOKU!

Marco: He would make this easier

Tim: Don't worry I can take care of this wannabe fighter. Plus he is ugly I'm not even sure if he is actually a guy heh heh heh.  
*Marco falls down laughing*

Chris: *Whisper* Vegeta's only helping with Dodoria, and I'm sure we can hopefully get the best of him since he's out numbered 3-to-1.

Tim: Well I'm the only one who can match him watch and see.  
*Charges at Zarbon only to get knocked out*

Chris: Arrogant much?

Marco: Well now it 2-to-1

Chris: *Whisper* I have a plan, we can't beat him but I'm sure we can run for it. I'm going to charge at him distracting him from you and you grab his scouter and destroy it. Then I'll throw a Kamehameha putting smoke in the way then you grab Timothy and and the Namekian boy.

Marco: that sounds like a good plan. Who has the senzu beans?

Chris: Pretty sure Tim does. But I doubt we have much.

Marco: I feared we had a little amount of them left.

Tim: *Wakes up* That punk, take this! powers up drastically YAHHH!  
*Punches Zarbon in the gut so hard he threw up his balls *

Chris: Tim, NO!

Marco: Tim made him spit out his balls

Chris: Marco, the scouter!

Marco: Right the scouter * Marco blows up the scouter*

Tim: TAKE THIS KAMEHAME *Kamehameha fades* what!

Chris: Wait! Oh.. Nevermind...

Marco: Do you think the cripple heard everything on the scouter?

Chris: No time for that! *Powers up* KAMEHAMEHA! *Fires Blast*  
*Smoke forms blinding Zarbon*

Tim: *Gets hit by Vegeta* WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM VEGETA!

Vegeta: Stay our of my way boy! Zarbon is mine!

Chris: Who cares? Just run!  
*All 3 fly off*

Vegeta: Now, Zarbon… It's my turn.

Tell me what you guys think Review and all that good stuff my friends and i worked hard and we might do it the way up to the Buu Saga =D _


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 like i said we dont own DBZ if we did brian would come back to life

Episode 2: Good News! Goku's Coming!

Zarbon: Oh Vegeta do you really think that you can defeat me? How is someone with your power level going to defeat me?

Vegeta: Oh see my power isn't the same like before, you see every time a saiyan gets beaten to near death then brought back to full power his power increases.

Zarbon: Even if that was true how are you going to beat me.

Vegeta : Like this. * punches to the face and a knees to the gut. zarbon falls into the water *

Zarbon: GAH! You're going to pay for that.

*zarbon transforms*

Vegeta: HA! You're uglier than before. You look like Frieza's crap.

Zarbon: Heh... I may be ugly in this form but I am definitely stronger than you are.

Vegeta: Oh is that so.

Zarbon: Why won't you come and see?

Vegeta: HAAAH! *Gets punched in the gut*

Zarbon: Vegeta, what's wrong? Don't feel like fighting anymore? We just gotten started.

Vegeta: *Throws a flurry of punches and kicks and misses* Heh… Just because you powered up a little doesn't mean I'm no match for you.

Zarbon: It doesn't mean that. It means you're only alive because I'm having fun with this little fight.

Vegeta: There is no way you have become that strong from your transformation.

*the fight continues on with zarbon*

*The heros landed at their hideout*

Marco: Where is the next dragonball Chris?

Chris: Let's see… *Clicks Radar* The nearest one away from the chaos is…

All the way across the planet.

Marco: I will get that one while you and Tim collect the others.

Chris: Okay, so we know the Dragon Balls are in the Namekian villages, and we only have 1 radar. So this will be good to know. So you take the radar since you are going the farthest and I'll go for the one we missed at the village where Zarbon was. Tim, will go get the one out West.

Tim: That sounds like a plan to me.

Chris: Marco, don't worry about getting attacked, I don't sense a life source over that way at all so they must've hid it. You know, before they died.

Marco: Don't worry about me. If anyone finds me I will act like a local.

*Ring Ring (Phone ringing)*

Chris: That must be Bulma!

*Answers phone*

Marco: Where did we leave her any way?

Tim: I think she was still near the ship when we left.

Chris: Hey, Bulma! I know.. We're coming to get you right now. I'm heading your way!

Bulma: CHRIS, YOU BETTER GO GET ME RIGHT NOW! THE PLANET IS SHAKING AND I'M FREAKING OUT!

*Marco flies after the farthest dragon ball*

Chris: Did you see any soldiers?

Bulma: No…

Chris: Good, on my way!

Bulma: Oh yeah, my dad called… He told me that Goku's on his way!

Tim: Pfft… We don't need him

Chris: Awesome! How long?

Bulma: 6 days…

Chris: Okay! Hanging up now

*Chris & Tim fly off to get the Dragon Balls*

(Vegeta and Zarbon's Battle)

Zarbon: Ok Vegeta I had enough fun I'm going to end this now.

*Zarbon unleashed a wrath of punches and kicks sending vegeta into the water*

Zarbon: Now that's over, I'll tell Frieza the good news.

*Flies to Frieza's space ship*

Frieza: Zarbon, that took long. Why did it take so long?

Zarbon: Sorry, Lord Frieza. Vegeta got in the way.

Frieza: Where is the dragon ball I sent you to get, Zarbon?

Zarbon: Ahh! I forgot!

Frieza: Don't you remember?! Vegeta had a dragon ball? Where is he?

Zarbon: Vegeta is laying down in a river somewhere. Probably dead.

Frieza: Zarbon, what if he hid it? For your sake if he is still alive or I'm going to kill you!

Zarbon: Okay, Lord Frieza! *Flies off*

(Chris finds his dragon ball)

Chris: Okay, here it is. Wow… Much bigger than the Earth's Dragon Ball. Well I better take this back and let Bulma hold on to this.

Frieza Soldier: Hey! What are you doing here?! You're not a Namek!

Chris: Haah! *Kicks Soldier in the gut and punches into the water*

Frieza Soldier: *Crawls out of water* Lord Frieza will hear of this!

Chris: Tell him *Flies off*

Frieza Soldier 2: *shows up* Hey you're going to get it,maggot

Chris: Okay, try it! *Flies Off*

(Tim Getting the Dragon Ball)

Tim: Wow that dragon ball is gigantic. I better take this before anyone else comes looking for it.

Tim: This is easy but I got to keep my power level down just in case.

Namek 1: Hey, boy! What are you doing?

Tim: Taking this so I can bring my friends back to life.

Namek 1: How do we know you're not working with the evil ones?

Tim: If I was with the evil ones we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Namek 1: How do you even know about the Dragon Balls?

Tim: We have them on earth, but when Kami died they turned to stone.

Namek 1: Who is Kami?

Tim: He is a namek back on earth who made the dragon balls.

Namek 1: Now explain to me why we should give you our Dragon Ball. You said something about bringing your friends back to life.

Tim: Yes, well you see there were these aliens called saiyans and they basically killed everyone of my friends.

Namek 1: Continue young warrior.

Tim: Well, that's basically it.

Namek 1: Ok you can go.

Tim: Thank you. (What a nice guy) Well, that went well.

Namek 1: Good bye, lonely traveler.

(Marco getting his Dragon Ball)

Marco: Ha got here in no time. The sun is still up, so I guess I was really moving.

*Marco lands*

Marco: Hey, little green dude have you seen any dragon balls around here?

Namekian Kid: You mean like the one behind you?

Marco: Oh, can't believe I didn't see it. It's humongous.

Namekian kid: Why do you look surprised?, they've always been this big.

Marco: No, they've been small for as long as I can remember.

Namekian Kid: Are you sure you're from Namek?

Marco: I'm 100% sure, kid. Where do you live, little green dude.

Namekian Kid: Right here. Don't you see the broken houses?

Marco: I see them now. I thought that was part of the land formation.

Namekian Kid: Well, everyone's dead if you're going to ask why I'm alone.

Marco: I kind of knew that when I saw you stand by your self.

Namekian Kid: Well, before you showed up, a man came and destroyed our village killing everyone. I got away luckily. Before he left he hid the Dragon Ball in the water. And When he did leave I went in to get it back up.

Marco: *Grabbed dragon ball* You should come with me, you'll be safer than if you stayed.

Do you have a name, kid?

Namekian Kid: Yes, it's Babo.

Marco: Ok then Babo lets hit the road. Wait can you fly?

Babo: I'm learning. I'm starting to get the hang of it, see?

*Flies 2 feet up and falls*

Marco: Lets speed up your training. *Marco throws Babo in the air*

Babo: Ahhh! *Starts floating*

Marco: That's better.

Babo: I can't believe I'm doing it! I'm flying!

Marco: Better start believing, or it's all over.

Babo: Really it will all be over?

Marco: Yes, young one. It will Now let's go.

Babo: Okay!

*They both fly off slowly to ease Babo into flying.*

(Chris picking up Bulma)

Chris: There she is! *Lands* Bulma! Bulma! You here?!

Bulma: Over here! What took so long? You said you were coming to get me yesterday!?

Chris: *Walks over to Bulma* Yeah, sorry! I went to get a Dragon Ball for us.

Bulma: You got a Dragon Ball?! Where is it?!

Chris: Over there!

Bulma *Looks over* Whoa! Looking how big that ball is, those balls must be huge!

Chris: Ready to go?

Bulma: Okay. BUT DON'T DROP ME!

Chris: Only if you drop the ball.

Bulma: Oh, shut up!

(Chris and Bulma fly back to hideout)

Oh that chris well review and all that stuff CHOW! _


	3. Chapter 3

Okay in this chapter we were screwing around so its funny if you want it to be funny idk, We dont own DBZ so dont sue us!

Episode 3:Vegeta's Recovery

After getting back Chris, Bulma, and Tim await for Marco to come back. They are all wondering why it's taking him long.

Tim: The hell is taking him so long!

Bulma: TIM! Don't say hell!

Tim: You're not my mom. You're too old to be my mom.

Bulma: NO I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE YOUR MOM!

Tim: *Mumble* No, your like 30.

Chris: I just noticed I haven't eaten in 2 days. Bulma, did you bring some Capsules with you? Maybe some with food?

Bulma: Yes even a capsule house. But Tim YOU CAN STAY OUTSIDE LIKE A DOG!

Chris: Please tell me it's A LOT of food!

Tim: *Mumble* Chris you're a whiner.

Chris: If I wasn't hungry, I would punch you in the gut!

Tim: Psshhh I would like to see you try. Hey Marco's here.

*Marco and Babo walk in*

Marco: Hey Im back and I brought someone with me .

Chris & Tim: Hi little green!

Bulma: AAHH! It looks like a mini Piccolo!

Tim: BULMA! THATS RACIST….. I think, is it.

Marco: Yeah that is racist. He is green not mean.

Tim: SEE!

Bulma: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TWERP WHY DID I LET YOU EVEN COME!

Tim: Because I kept begging you like a dog.

Bulma: Oh yeah. Anyway Marco did you bring a dragon ball?

Marco: Yeah I gave it to Chris when I landed.

Bulma: Where is Chris anyway?

Tim: Prob eating in the capsule house like a fat little pig.

Chris: In here! *Bites into cooked meat* Yum! Does any of those capsules have eggrolls in there?!

Tim: See. *Frustrated*

Tim: Ummm Can we please get back to the topic, Chris?

Marco: Lets hope Goku brought his own food. Otherwise, you guys will starve.

Tim: In speaking of Goku how do we know if he is strong enough to defeat that crippled person. Have you felt his power level? It's Huge!

*Chris walk back out*

Marco: Knowing Goku he would be late as usual.

Chris: (Stuffed from food) Ahh… Let's just try to lay low until Goku gets here.

Tim: Well while you ladies talk, imma go and collect dragon balls, HEY BULMA! WHERE IS THE DRAGON RADAR?!

Bulma: I'M RIGHT HERE! no need to yell, and it's in the house.

Tim: Ok and sorry.

*Tim leaves to search for the other dragon balls*

Babo: Will you bring back the other namekians back.

Dende: They told me they would.

Tim, before you go! I want to go visit Guru! I want to make sure he's okay .

Tim: Alright I will Dende! Cya Later!

Marco: Wait, Tim. I'll go with you.

Dende: Can I come to?! I want to be there with him.

Tim: Ok, Chris stay here and deal with… that thing! LETS GO!

Marco: *Starts singing* On the road again, can't wait till I'm on the road again

Tim: NO! NO SINGING, SHAME ON YOU!

(Back to Zarbon)

Zarbon: Where are you Vegeta? I know you are somewhere around here!

*Vegeta washed up but still knocked out*

Found you finally.

*Zarbon grabs Vegeta and brings him back to Frieza's ship. Vegeta is put into a recovery chamber to he can be questioned.

*Later at Frieza's Space Ship*

Zarbon: How long will it be until he is done the the rejuvenation chamber?

Appule: At least another hour sir.

Zarbon: Good.

Frieza: Zarbon, I need you in here right now!

Zarbon: Yes My Lord, *Zarbon reaches Frieza's Chamber* What is it Lord Frieza?

Frieza: Where is Vegeta?

Zarbon: He is in the rejuvenation chamber.

Frieza: How long until he is recovered?

Zarbon: It will take an hour until he is recovered.

*An Explosion takes place*

Frieza: What was that Zarbon ?

Zarbon: It was an explosion in the rejuvenation chamber!

Frieza: Who did you leave to watch Vegeta?

Zarbon: An Appule.

Frieza: An Appule! he can't even watch an orange. why would you leave him to watch Vegeta!?

Zarbon: I thought he could handle it!

*Frieza and Zarbon run into the rejuvenation chamber*

Frieza: where is he Zarbon? Find him now!

Zarbon: He is not in here. Let me check your dragon balls. Maybe he is taking them?

*Zarbon and Frieza are running to the dragon balls*

Frieza: This way Zarbon, It's over here.

Zarbon: I'm right behind you, my lord.

*another explosion*

Vegeta: I'm over here you ugly green piece of space trash.

Zarbon: My lord, He is behind us.

Frieza: ZARBON, GET HIM! I will get my balls.

Zarbon: Yes Lord Frieza!

Where did he go?

*Frieza walks to Zarbon*

Frieza: Zarbon, he took my balls. Go and kill him!

Zarbon: Yes, my lord.

Frieza: And Zarbon, Don't forget my Dragon balls. Bring them back or don't come back at all. You dirt particle.

Zarbon: Yes, Sir!

*Zarbon Dashes out to find vegeta*

(Meanwhile Tim, Marco, Babo, and Dende were almost at Guru's place)

Tim: Are we there yet?

Dende: No.

Marco: Are we there yet?

Dende: No. We're flying over water, why would you think we're there?

Tim: How about now?

Dende: NO!

Marco: Now, are we there?

Dende: Yes.

Marco: Finally, we made it.

Tim: This Guru guy seems a waste of time to me.

Marco: Quit being such a Krillin.

Tim: I was kidding, dang.

Dende: Lets go inside. There we will meet Guru.

Tim: Yeah, fine.

Nail: Stop! Who are you?!

Tim: The Guy who is here to see you're suppose "Guru".

Guru: Nail, let them in.

Nail: But Guru, sir!

Guru: Let them in.

Nail: Yes, sir.

Tim: Serves you right. *Mumble* He looks like piccolo.

*Walks past Nail*

Marco: If I had a brother, he would be like him.

Nail: (To Tim) Watch what you say, kid, I'm definitely stronger than you.

Guru: Tell me, why have you come?

Tim: Marco, tell him.

Guru: You seem like an arrogant one. If I didn't already know what was going on, I would send you out.

Tim: Im….. I'm sorry.

Guru: Marco, you are not one of my children. Where are you from?

Marco: I'm from the planet E-arth just like the other maggots I came here with.

Tim: Excuse me, Guru sir?

Guru: Yes?

Tim: I see a dragon ball on the top of your chair, may we take it?

Guru: As arrogant as you may be, I know you're good to have the Dragon Ball.

Nail: But, Guru!

Guru: Nail. I know they are collecting the Dragon Balls for a good reason. Let them be.

Nail: Yes, Guru.

Guru: I see you two have some hidden power within you, do you want to bring it out?

Tim: Yes sir.

Marco: Ok, that would be fine.

Guru: Very well then. One of you stand next to me.

Marco: I will go first. You can go last.

Tim: Ok.

*Marco walks next to Guru's chair after setting Dragon Ball on the ground.*

Guru: *Sets hand on top of Marco's head* Let's see…

Tim: Hey! What are you doing?!

Marco: Relax, Tim.

Guru: Now let's go awaken your sleeping power.

Marco: Have you started? OH there is goes. I feel my power increasing.

*20 minutes later*

Marco: Are you done yet?

Guru: No, net yet your friend will only take a minute.

Marco: Looks like I have more hidden potential then you do! Ha ha ha ha!

Tim: *Tck* Shut up. I'm still powerful than you are.

Guru: There you go. *Takes his hand off head*

Tim: Heh, I'm stronger than Vegeta and that freak Zarbon, with this new found power I'm gonna crush that crippled freak. Heh heh heh

Marco: The big ugly green guy would be to weak to fight me, so you can have him .

Tim: Oh you're too kind.

Marco: We have another friend, I think he can show some potential. Can he get his power brought out too?

Guru: Yes.

(In Frieza's Ship)

Zarbon: Sorry Lord Frieza I couldn't find Vegeta.

Frieza: Thats a shame and no dragon balls either.

Zarbon: No lord frieza, no sign of them.

Frieza: Do you remember what i told you Zarbon?

Zarbon: Find vegeta.

Frieza: And now you die. good bye Zarbon.(Shoots Death Beam to Zarbon's Chest)

Frieza: Hey you soldier!

Soldier: Yes Lord Frieza!

Frieza: Take that body and burn it and call the Ginyu Force (I hate to do this but Vegeta left me with no choice.)

(Back to Vegeta)

Vegeta: HA HA! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH STRONGER I'VE GOTTEN NOW! I feel like I'm on the juice.

*Lands by the Dragon Balls*

Vegeta: Let's see here, 3 Dragon Balls and I have another waiting for me in that village. Let me just go hide these and get the other one and then I'll be one step closer to immortality.

*Flies over to village*

Vegeta: Now, let's go for a swim, shall we?

*Jumps into river* Now where is it. I know I didn't drop it that far. Okay… Still looking, maybe it rolled off into somewhere else. Nappa do you see any dragon balls around here? Nappa where are you? Oh wait I forgot I killed you. Ha makes me laugh just thinking about it.*Vegeta laughs aloud* HAHAHAHA

Vegeta: No dragon ball no problem. Yes there is a big problem, what are you talking about?

The 3 brats! I remember when I took out Dodoria. One of them was holding some kind of Dragon Ball locator. That's means… HAAAH!

*Explosion* *Vegeta flies off to power source very angry*

(Back to our main heroes)

Tim: Whoa! What the hell, did you feel that Marco?

Marco: Keep our power down. I'm not sure on who it is, but it doesn't feel very good.

Tim: Ok leave and go and get Chris here quick I'll stay and try to protect Dende and the Guru.

Nail: You can't do it by yourself.

Tim: Of course I can I'm stronger than him now.

Nail: Don't say I didn't warn you. _

Tim: Ok you didn't. heh heh

Marco: Okay, I'm off!

*Flies off*

Tim: Now lets see what Vegeta can do about me. *Smirks*

Nail: Keep your power down! I do not want to attract anyone here!

Tim: Psshh he can't stop me.

Nail: Arrogant fool! You can't feel your own power compared to his! I'm still over you!

Tim: Whatever…

(Marco on his way to Chris)

Marco: Dang, I can feel Vegeta's power. It's going straight for Tim. Dang, I may have to turn back. Unless I attract him to me and throw him off from them!

Marco: Here it goes! HAAAH! *Boost power to go faster*

(At Vegeta's position)

Vegeta: What the! There's a huge power over there and it doesn't look like Frieza's energy neither Zarbon's. In speaking of Zarbon, I haven't sensed his energy for a while he must be dead. Better go follow that energy and see where it leads me. *Boost speed*

Vegeta: There's one of the 3 brats… I'm going to follow him and get my Dragon Ball back first! HA HA HA!

Marco: There he is… Surprised he hasn't shot me down at all. He must be waiting until I stop. I'm no match for him so I might as well get Chris to help me first.

(At cave)

Chris: There's two large powers coming this way. Dang, I don't have enough time to get away. Might as well, stand and fight… or at least stall. Bulma, Babo, stay in the cave. I'll handle this.

Marco: Chris, I'm back! And we got some company!

Chris: Who is it?!

Marco: It's Vegeta! I noticed him following me an hour ago,and did nothing about it.

*Vegeta lands*

Vegeta: Before, I kill you I want you to make a choice. I could kill you all and take my Dragon Ball and your dragon balls. Or you can just hand me the Dragon Balls and everyone lives for that much longer.

Chris: We went through to much to get these. I'm not going to just hand them over.

Vegeta: Very well, then who should die first? Oh! How about the little Namek?

Marco: What?!

*Vegeta fires beam*

Marco: Dodge!

Chris: Lookout!

*Chris jumps in the way getting hit in his arm*

Chris: OWW! My arm! I can't move it!

Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHA! Who's next?

Marco: How about you? * Marco attacks with a Masenko*

*Tim appears behind Vegeta*

*Vegeta grabs Tim to push him in front of the blast*

Marco: Tim why did you get in the way? Now you are almost dead.

Tim: I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN!

Vegeta: Heh, What a nice little bodyguard.

Chris: HEY! I'm still not down yet! I may have an arm out that doesn't mean I'm not gonna fight!

Vegeta: If you think you can take me on, you have a whole new thing coming!

Chris: Haah!

*Charges at Vegeta Throwing a flurry of punches and kicks*

Vegeta: *Vegeta Dodging all of them* What's the matter? Is that all you got?!

*Punches Chris with a flurry of punches* *Finishes with a kick in the air and punches him downward into the ground*

Tim: Bulma, give him the dragon balls.

Bulma: ARE YOU CRAZY!

Tim: NO I'M SMART, JUST GO GET THEM!

Marco: I'm getting in on this action. *Attacks Vegeta with punches and kicks*

Vegeta: *Blocking Punches and kicks* *Rips off Marco's arm* I'll give you one more chance. GIVE ME the Dragon Balls!

Marco: My arm it's gone.

Vegeta: Wait a second… I feel 5 great powers heading this way...

Tim: Yeah, so what?

Vegeta: You idiot! That's the Ginyu Force!

Tim: Who cares?!

Vegeta: You should! You say you're smart! You're just a fool! They are Frieza's private army. Whenever they get called in it never ends good!

Chris: Dang it!

Vegeta: This may be my only chance!

Marco: Only chance at what? Oh look my arm is back!

Tim: HEY! I AM SMART!

Vegeta: My only chance to gain immortality! Just give me the Dragon Balls and I'll never mess with your planet again!

Tim: FINE!

Chris: *Eats a senzu bean* Hurry! They are getting close! Where are your set?

Vegeta: Get your balls and come with me! Hurry!

*All 4 of them take the balls and fly off and follow Vegeta

NOW WE ARE WORKING WITH VEGETA OH MY! Review and all that stuff! We are still working on Chapter 4 we only got the first three chapters done in 2 days! What an accomplishment


	4. Chapter 4

We don't own it even the tfs stuff even with the previous chapters which im to lazy to update which one of our guys is doing so dont sue us, on to the story!

Episode 4: The Ginyu Force

Learning of the arrival of the Ginyu Force. Chris, Marco and Tim agreed to help Vegeta reach immortality so they can deal with the Ginyu Force themselves.

Marco: Hey Vegeta, what ever happened to that Zarbon guy? Did you kill him or something?

Vegeta: I guess Frieza did.

Marco: I thought you would have since he did stuff to you, unmentionable stuff.

Vegeta: What do you mean by stuff.

Marco: Nope not telling.

Vegeta: You better or I'm going to kill you.

Marco: You can kill Tim instead.

Tim: Don't kill me, Kill Chris

Chris: I hate you both right now.

Marco: You keep hating,and be a loner. Wait... I'm the loner huh.

*Ginyu Space pods crash*

Vegeta: We're running out of time! Stop your yammering and let's focus!

(At Frieza's space ship)

Frieza: Finally, my wonderful private army is here!

*Ginyu Force does there poses*

Frieza: If you want to live, I'd suggest you don't do that again.

Captain Ginyu: Yes, Lord Frieza.

Frieza: Now, I have called you here for a task none of my soldiers couldn't accomplish on their own. I swear they are worst than Saiyan Monkeys. I need you to find Vegeta and 3 others that came and recover the Dragon Balls Vegeta stole and take any others they might have found.

Captain Ginyu: Alright, my boys are on the job! Let's go men!

*Burter checks his scouter and gets a read on 4 energy signals*

Burter: Captain, it looks like it's our lucky day. They're working together so we can take them out at once.

Guldo: I can't wait to deal with Vegeta. Captain! I request that I take care of Vegeta myself!

Captain Ginyu: Permission granted.

Guldo: Thanks, Captain!

*Ginyu Force Fly off*

(Vegeta and our heroes getting the Dragon Balls)

*Ginyu Force Arrive*

Marco: Do you know the Ginyu Force, like are they your friends?

Vegeta: Damn! They're here already! I thought I had enough time!

Chris: How long until Goku gets here?

Tim: By sensing his energy, I guess in 2 hours.

Marco: That's the first thing you've been right about since I met you.

Tim: HEY! I'M SMART! I just play dumb.

Vegeta: You're funny namekian. I didn't see that coming, Tim being smart.

Tim: SHUT UP! BEFORE I USE THE WISH FOR IMMORTALITY ON MYSELF!

Chris: Who are those 5 cool looking dudes.

Vegeta: That's the Ginyu force, you dipstick.

Tim: He is really not that booksmart.

Marco: They look worse than that Zarbon guy.

Chris: Nice looking armor

Vegeta: Oh, shut up!

(Ginyu force confronts the heros and Vegeta)

Captain Ginyu: Hey Vegeta, long time since we saw each other.

Vegeta: It hasn't been long enough. Keep talking everything will be fine. What was that?

Chris: Are you talking to yourself? Hey Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeeeta.

Vegeta: What, what is it Nappa. I mean Chris.

Chris: Did you call me Nappa?

Vegeta: Yes, no, you are the same guy what difference does it make.

Recoome: Hey Ginyu, they are fighting with each other instead of us. What's wrong with them?

Captain Ginyu: Vegeta do you want to die? If so don't give me the dragon ball.

Vegeta: Why would I give you the dragon- oh I see what you did there. Trying a little trickery, that won't work on me.

Captain Ginyu: Oh come on Vegeta we both know you want to live.

Vegeta: *Vegeta throws dragon ball* So sorry, Ginyu but I don't have it any more it's going to be a hard find.

Captain Ginyu: No, Vegeta, it is easier than you think. Take a look at Burter.

Vegeta: What! how did he get that, I threw it as hard as I could.

Burter: Well well well, It looks like you forgot who I am. I'm the fastest in the universe.

Captain Ginyu: Burter hand me the ball. *dragon ball gets handed to Ginyu* I'm going to take this to lord Frieza. As for you four, you get to clean up these low level maggots.

*Ginyu flies in the air*

Ginyu Force: Yes, captain. *Ginyu flies to Frieza ship*

Now look what our heroes and Vegeta ended up in, you will get more tomorrow in chapter 5! If we feel like writing! Do you have anything to say Chris?

Chris: ...

Good enough what about you Marco?

Marco: I think it is perfect!

Alright we are Dragon Ball Kids Signing off!


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! we don't own Dbz or Dbza Akira Toriyama does so don't sue! All I have is a bowl of Honey Smacks. Marco: did you say honey smacks, I hate those. Tim: anyway this chapter is supposed to be short because "this fight isn't important" some people say….whatever lets just go to the story.**

_**Episode 5: Tim vs Guldo!**_

Recoome: So which one of us gets Vegeta?

Guldo: HEY! The Captain said I can get Vegeta.

Recoome: But the Captain isn't here though, is he.

Guldo: SO WHAT!

Jeice: Ladies, what about a game of Rock, Papers, Scissors to decide who gets Vegeta.

Recoome & Guldo: Fine!

Guldo and them: ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR, SHOOT!

Recoome: Scissors beat Paper HA HA!

Guldo: *Grunts* Fine you get Vegeta. I'll get the other guy.

Tim, Chris, and Marco: Which one of us?

Guldo: Lets see. Hmm... you the short one.

Tim: My my, sure, why not. I could use a punching bag *smirks* heh heh.

*Author's Note: Tim is Gohan's age, so do not think that he is a midget, Chris is 16, and Marco is 8. He is namekian.*

Marco: Tim, he isn't an opponent you can handle alone..

Chris: Oh come on, Marco let him do this. Just this once.

(That will show him for calling me a fat pig).

Chris: We'll just step in when he needs help. Trust me, he'll need it.

Marco: Okay, that works for me.

Tim: Alright… HERE I GO! *Charges head on at Guldo and he takes a fighting stance*

Guldo: Awww! I was supposed to make the first move. *Tim closes in on Guldo.*

Tim: You're gonna get it. *Tim Throws a hard right punch and missed.*

Tim: Where did he go?

*Guldo reappears*

Vegeta: So the rumors are true.

Chris: What do you mean? What rumors?

Vegeta: That fat Green four eyed blotch, he can stop time some how.

Marco: That is impossible!

Guldo: Nothing is impossible, you local.

Tim: (Got you now) HEY! don't let your guard down.

*Guldo stops time just in time to get away*

Tim: Dang it!

Marco: Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Marco: Look at him, he's getting toyed with liked a child and he doesn't even know. He's gonna need my help.

Chris: Okay, me too lets go.

*Marco and Chris goes and helps Tim*

Guldo: (What are those two doing!) Take this. *Guldo freezes Chris and Marco in mid flight*

Chris: Marco, we are stuck!

Marco: I thought he could only freeze time, not do this.

Tim: Here's my chance! YAAAAA! *Kicks Guldo's head clean off!*

Tim: *Whisper to his self* Lucky for me he let his guard down otherwise I would of died.

Tim: I said I could handle it. Why did you two try to help?

Chris: Oh come on, Tim, you were getting your butt kicked out there.

Tim: I had a plan! Until you two came up and ruined everything.

Marco: Come on, Chris lets go before Tim blows a fuse and ends up looking like Zarbon.

Chris: Alrighty.

* Marco and Chris fly to where Vegeta are standing, while Tim celebrates from his victory over Guldo*

so yea thats it for now cya!


	6. AN

A/N:

**Tim: **Why do i have to do this?!

**Chris&Marco: **Because you lost the bet so do it *They both laugh*

**Tim: **Fine #_. Hey guys I bet you're wondering why Gohan and Krillin aren't in this story so i am here to explain why. The reason they arent here is because when Yajarobi brought the senzu beans there were only three for me and those two *gives a mad face to Chris and Marco* so yea but dont worry they will be strong like they were in the anime and manga because *SPOILER ALERT* the same thing happens when dende gave the last wish to porunga and blah blah blah. *Sighs* imma kill those two. So anyway when all the namekians goes to earth Gohan and Krillin feels their KI and flies over there thus meeting lord guru and getting their hidden potential just in case frieza comes to earth also Gohan and Krillin has been training behind Chi-Chi's back so yeah their powers remain the same. *Spoiler alert over* and that is why Gohan and Krillin never went with us to namek. Finally done can i go home now i wanna plan the Cell Saga.

**Chris and Marco:** SSSHHHHHH DONT TELL THEM THAT WE ARE GOING THAT FAR INTO THE STORY.

**Chris: **Just go home now.

**Marco: **Yeah go home.

**Tim: **Whatever. *Rolls eyes* imma go eat Trix or something im starving cya later clowns


	7. Tim's Talk 1

Hey guys Tim here and i'm thinking of writing a fanfic on dbz but the prob is that I don't have any ideas yet but I would take any ideas and it can be anything but no crossovers and no lemon Chris and Marco does not know that I am doing this so it would be good to see if you guys and girls to keep it a secret. But yea i will take any ideas soooo lets put my brain and all your wonderful brains to work and get some good ideas going on. I'll take down this Chapter the 1st of February as it looks like imma be alone for valentines day ;( boo hoo


End file.
